Metallaffe Triogy The Lost is Found
by Voiletwis
Summary: What if the Monkey Team was never made by the Alchemist. What if there are many other cybernetic monkeys out there. Long ago the Hyper Force home planet has been attack and all this time they thought that they were alone, the last of their kind.
1. Chapter 1

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Please read and review.

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

"Hyper Force, this is Lola and she won our contest at our orphanage." A brown with black eyes cybernetic monkey said to six other cybernetic monkeys standing in front of her. Each of the six monkeys are different color. She put her hands on the three-year-old purple with blue eyes cybernetic monkey's shoulder. Then she turns to a three-year-old black with blue eyes cybernetic monkey. "And this is her twin brother, who she pick to come with her." The team said hi to the two kids. The little black monkey said hi with a smirk while his sister look down to the ground. The brown cybernetic monkey then turn to the two kids so that they are facing her. "Now I what you two be good and listen to them while you're on the tour. I'll pick you two up later on today." The two kids nod at her. She smiles at them and walk away from them. The two kids watch her leave the loading dock. One of the team members, yellow fur with pink eyes, walk up to them and put her hands on their shoulders.

"Don't worry we will have fun." She said. Lola look up at her and when she look at Lola, Lola look down and hug her doll tightly. "And who's this?" She asks when she sees that Lola is holding her doll.

"Her name is Alice and she been with me every where I go." Lola said very shyly. She looks around the loading dock so she doesn't make eye contact. Lola saw other cybernetic monkeys walk around or working on different Super Robots.

"There's no reason to be shy, Lola." The leader of the team said. He is orange with brown eyes. She looks up at him and they made eye contact. That made her to look down at the ground and blush at the same time.

"My sister is shy with everyone, but not me. I what to be an officer and have my own Super Robot." The little black monkey said with a smile on his face.

"It takes great responsibility, respect for your team, and you may have to make hard decisions that may hurt your team." The orange cybernetic monkey said. He cross his arms and looks at the boy. The boy just smiles at him then stick his tongue out. "Hey don't be a smart alex, kid."

"Don't called me kid." The boy said to the leader of the team. Lola look up at her brother and smile. She knows that he can always make her smile when she is very shy. The yellow one led the two to their Super Robot. The others are walking in front of them. The blue and red cybernetic monkeys, with both of them having black eyes, are talking to each other. The green cybernetic monkey with black eyes is humming to himself. The last one in the group is black with green eyes is walking next to the orange cybernetic monkey.

"I don't believe we're doing this." The leader said.

"You did promise Raven that you would do this today, Mandarin." The black monkey said. Mandarin sighs out loud and looks back at the two kids. Lola has been watching Mandarin talking to the black monkey, but when he look back she look down at the ground.

"I know Antauri, but I need to figure out how she got me to agreed with it." He said and Antauri snicker at that. They walk up to one of the docked Super Robot.

"Home away from home." The green cybernetic monkey said with a smile. They walk up to the right foot of the robot and a door started to open up…

* * *

"Lola wake up already. It's eight thirty-four." Someone called from down stairs, "I'm leaving now for work. There's a list for you to do and I don't want you to go in the woods." Lola open her eye and look around her new bedroom. Lola and her mother move to a new town at the end of the school year. She stayed in bed for about twenty more minutes before her cat jump up on her bed.

"Morning Nenoko. Are you hungry girl?" Lola said as she pet her cat and she starts to purr. Lola sat up and grab her notebook from her nightstand. She starts writing about her dream while petting Nenoko. After she finishes writing in her notebook, she pick up her cat and look at her.

"Let me get change, then I'll feed you." She put Nenoko on the floor and got out of bed. Lola grab her clothes to get change. She is wearing jean shorts and a purple tank top with a yellow star in the middle of the tank top. She grabs her bag that is hanging on a hook and put her notebook in with her drawing book, color pencils, pencils and her stuff rabbit that she always have with her. She then grabs her socks and went down stairs. Her home uses to be an old farmhouse and has a barn not to far away. She lives in the country now since she uses to live in the city and the town is few miles away. Lola always love being in the country and when her mother told her that they were moving to the country she was so happy. She stop at the mirror that is in the hallway downstairs. She has short black hair and blue eyes. She had got her hair cut for the summertime like she away have since she was little. Lola hears Nenoko meowing in the kitchen and she sigh.

"I'm coming your highness." Lola said as she walks in the kitchen. She looks at the cat bowl to see that there is still dry food in it. She looks at her cat that is sitting next to another food bowl.

"If you think I'm going to give you can food, you got another thing coming. You got to wait until supper." She said to her cat, which is flicking her tail. She grabs a box of coco puff from the cabaret and milk from the refrigerator. As she is eating her breakfast she starts to read the list that her mother has left her.

* * *

Lola is sitting outside eating her lunch while watching her cat trying to catch a bird. Nenoko is hook up so she doesn't run off. Lola look over to the forest and has a feeling that she should be in there. She went back in the house to get her bag and to put Nenoko inside. She starts to walk to the forest, but stop at the barn and found an old whip hanging on one of the walls. She has this feeling that she knows how to use it. So she put the whip in her bag and continues her walk to the forest.

* * *

Lola is kneeing down drawing a rabbit that is eating some clovers. She looks up and the rabbit is gone. She smiles and got up. "Glade I have photograph memory." She said to herself. She turns to the right when she sees birds flying away like something scare them. Again she feels something is telling her to go there and find out. So she starts to walk toward the area where the birds have left. She found a clear area with a falling tree in the middle and then she sees a green oval looking hole in the middle of the field. Then she sees two skeleton looking soldiers step out of the hole and look around the field. Lola starts to move to see better when someone put their hand over her mouth and pull her back. Her scream is muffler as she is pin up against a tree. She look at the hand to see that an orange glove is cover it and then she look at her capturer. She sees that he has blue eyes that are cover by an orange and white mask and black hair that also cover his eyes. He put his finger up to his mouth telling her to be quiet. He moves back a little to see what's going on in the field but still have his hand over her mouth. Lola can see that he is the same age as she is, about fourteen years old. His clothes is white and orange. He looks back at her and left his hand off her mouth. She opens her mouth to say something when he covers her mouth again. Lola glare and growl at him but he just look at her with an eyebrow up. He then look back to see that the two soldiers were gone.

"Where did they go?" He asks. Lola push his hand away.

"Maybe they went back home." Lola said quietly. He shook his head at her and then looks back at the green hole.

"I need to get though the portal." He said and let Lola go. He starts to move toward the green portal. He looks around then looks back at Lola. "Go home and don't look back." He said and starts to run to the portal, but he stops a few feet away. Someone small step though the portal and smile at the boy. Lola stay hiding but watch what's going on. She see that the new being is in fact a orange monkey in what appear to be a skeleton with haft of it's face burn and missing an arm. What replaces the arm is a crab claw.

"Well, isn't it my hairless monkey. Trying to get home I see." It said to the boy. Lola watch the boy put his hands together and a green glow appears in his hands. "I won't do that if I was you. If you don't what the girl to get hurt." Lola gave a confuse look then was grab from behind. She gave a surprise yelp and is push out of hiding. Lola trip and fell to the ground, but is pick up. The boy turn and look at her then turn and glare at the skeleton monkey. He just smiles at them as more soldiers came out of the portal. The skeleton monkey walks up to Lola.

"It will be nice if you can join us, girl." He said to her. Lola glare and growl a little at him.

"Don't call me girl. I have a name." She told him. The skeleton monkey just smiles at her and then turns to start walking away. Lola gotten an idea and since she is being held by the soldiers by her arm she can act it out. She lift both of her feet up and swing out to kick the skeleton monkey in the back of his head. The monkey fell face first down in the dirt. Lola is in pain because of the grip that the soldiers have on her. The skeleton monkey got up really fast and turns to her. His face is red with angry and walk up to her again. He left his claw arm up and smacks her in the face. It was so hard that the soldiers lost their grip on her.

"Next time you should think before you take action, girl." He said in an angry voice. Lola try to get up but the forest is spinning and she start to black out. She then feel something deep inside of her waking up, then right before she black out she told herself not to do something like that again.

* * *

I like to see what you guys think and if you got any questions ask way and I try to answer them in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Please read and review.

* * *

_

Chapter Two

"…Power Primate can be strong in some while others can't even feel it, but we all the Power Primate inside of us. We can't live with out it…" The blue cybernetic said with his eyes close. Lola try to listen to him, but her mind wander and she start to look around the room. They are in what Mandarin called the command center. Tube are off to the right of the room, were they came up from. On the other side is a large screen and in the middle of the room are six chairs.

"Gibson, will you stop already. You're putting me to sleep." The red cybernetic monkey said with his arm cross. Gibson stops talking and glare at him. Lola look up at the red cybernetic monkey to see him get hit back of his head.

"Sparks, what did I say about interrupting your brother?" Mandarin said. Lola turn to look up at Mandarin as he looks down at her with a smile.

"Not to," Sparks said sarcastically, "but you should take a look at Otto and the kid." Everyone look over to see the green cybernetic monkey and the little black cybernetic monkey is asleep. Lola giggle while Mandarin shake his head.

* * *

Lola wake up with a jolt and blink couple of times. Lola notice that she is sitting up looking down at her feet with a splitting headache. "Sorry it took so long. You were deactivate and had to figure out how to wake you. I never done this before." Someone said behind her, but she isn't listening. She is still looking at her feet. Her feet are white, then she look at her legs to see purple fur. "Are you okay?" She turns to look at blue eyes and black fur cybernetic monkey. She sees that he has a orange scarf on. She sees that his eyes have ocular lens over them that make them a little bigger then normal.

"Yeah I'm fine." Lola said then she felt her head, "I think. Ouch, my head. By the way my name is Lola." Lola held out her hand then look down at it. She has four fingers and is cover in metal that goes up to her shoulders. "Hm…" She said to herself mostly.

"I'm Chiro." He said and took her hand, "What you did earlier, I don't know if it was brave or dumb." Lola smile and laugh out loud a little.

"I say dumb." She look out of the cage that they were in to see other cages around the room and in the middle is a huge table where her bag is.

"Are we the only one here?" she asks.

"No, there's someone else here too. She spoke when Mandarin brought us here, but hasn't said a word since." Chiro said.

"That was Mandarin?" Lola asked. Chiro look at Lola with a confuse look on his face.

"Yes, that is Mandarin, but that one is just a clone. The real one will be coming back to help you, but he needs help first." A female voice said.

"Who are you?" Lola asks. They hear her laughing, but it sound soft.

"You're the third one to ask me that. I'm Morgan." She said, "I can free you two from the cage, but to get out of here is your mission alone." They hear the lock from their cage unlocking and the door open. Chiro step out first and then let Lola out. She went to the table and grabs her bag. Lola look around at the other cages, but sees no one else.

"What about you?" Lola asks.

"Don't worry about me. I can get myself out. I let myself get caught. Now go before he comes back." Chiro grabs Lola and they ran out of the room.

* * *

After they left one of the cage's door open and a gray cybernetic monkey with deep green eyes step out. She smiles at herself. "They are together at last." Morgan said to herself, "Soon Antauri will know about them and hope they all can free Metallaffe." A green portal open up and she step though. Then the portal close behind her and the room became quiet.

* * *

I like to see what you guys think and if you got any questions ask a way and I'll try to answer them in the next chapter. Sorry a short chapter, very short. I'm already thinking about the second and third part of the story before i finish writing this one. I need a good male evil name. Does anyone have one.

Oh... one question I can't remember but does the Super Robot have a name or was it always called the Super Robot. I like to know.


	3. Chapter 3

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Please read and review._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Chiro pulls Lola for about fifteen minutes. Lola try her best to keep up, but she keeps on tripping. If Chiro wasn't holding on to her, she will have fallen to the floor. "Chiro, please stop. I'm going to fall." Lola said. Chiro didn't stop, but he did slow down a little. They didn't say anything for sometime, until Chiro did stop. To the left is an opening that Chiro step up to it and look out. Lola walk up to the opening and look out too. She can see aircrafts being ether work on or ready to be flown out.

"We're going to steal one of them to get out of here." Chiro said.

"Do you know how to fly one of them?" Lola asks quietly. Chiro look over at her.

"Yes." He said looking back out to the hanger.

"Good, because I can't even drive." She said. Chiro looks back at her with confuse look on his face. Then it hits him the only way he starts driving and flying is because he is with the Hyper Force. If he isn't with them then he will have to wait until he is sixteen years old to starts driving.

"How the hell did you two escape?" Lola and Chiro turn to the right to see Mandarin with two soldiers next to him. Chiro grabs Lola wrist and jump out of the opening and activate his jet pack.

"Get to one of the spaceships. I'll hold them off until then." Chiro said and fire a green beam at some of the formless soldiers. She got to one of the ships and clime in and a few seconds later Chiro jump in. He starts the engine just as Mandarin got into the hanger. The spaceship launch out of the hanger. Lola close her eyes and didn't open them up again until Chiro spoke.

"Lola, you okay?" Chiro asked her.

"Yyeeah." Lola said as she slowly open her eyes. Chiro laugh a little.

"Don't worry I've been train by Sparks and he's an ace plot."

"Good to know." She said. Then the spaceship shook and Lola saw smoke coming from the left wing. She then saw purple energy shot pass them. Chiro flow left then right while trying to dodge the other fighters. Their spaceship jerks a few times and then did a nosedive.

"We're going down, hang on." Chiro said and Lola close her eyes again. The spaceship hit the ground and both Chiro and Lola hit their head. They both were knocked out cold.

* * *

In the middle of Shuggazoom City is the Super Robot standing tall and without it's head. Brain Scrambler Plot Two and its plot have left before Chiro has been kidnap. The rest of the monkey team has been trying to get a hold of Antauri and looking for Chiro at the same time, but with no luck. They are in the command center when they got a signal of a spaceship. Then two more appear and one of the three crashes. The four monkeys watch what have been happening. "What if it's Chiro in that shot down spaceship. We have to find out now." Sparks said. Nova looks over at Sparks and nodded. Since Chiro and Antauri is gone Nova became in command.

"We have to find out, but we got to be careful just in case it could be a trap." Nova said and then turns back to Sparks. "Sparks, can you keep trying to get hold of Antauri?" Nova asked.

"Okay, just keep me inform." Sparks said. He didn't what to stay behind but he knows that someone has to still try to contact Antauri.

"Got it Sparks. We will call once we got there." Gibson said as Nova, Otto and himself walk to the transport tubes. Sparks gave them a thumb up as they left. He opens the com links.

"Antauri come in. This is Sparks. Come in, Antauri." Sparks called out. He waited a few seconds before he started again. He did it a few more time before he finely got a hold of Antauri.

"Sparks, this is Antauri. I'm on my way…" Antauri said.


End file.
